FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention lies in the field of coupling optical waveguides (hereinafter also called optical conductors or fibers) with plug connectors, in particular by means of plug connectors for terminating a plurality of optical fiber ends at a time. Such plug connectors have recently also become known by the term MT ferrules. With regard to the replicability and precision of alignment of the optical fiber ends, received by the plug connectors, optical plug connections make the maximum possible demands of the various coupling partners (such as corresponding optical fiber ends or electrooptical components).
The invention pertains to an optical multi-connector, having a base housing for receiving a plurality of optical fiber plug connectors, which are each prestressed by a respective spring in the axial insertion direction toward the front side of the base housing. A supplementary housing part is joined to the base housing in a predetermined connecting position.
One such multi-connector has become known from German Patent DE 195 39 549 C1. That connector includes a base housing with a plurality of receiving chambers corresponding in number to the plug connectors to be received. The plug connectors, for instance so-called multifiber ferrules (cf. European Patent Specification EP 0 485 196 B1), are supported, counter to the force of individual helical springs for each ferrule, in their respective receiving chamber axially parallel and axially displaceably in the insertion direction; their freedom of axial movement is defined in each case by a stop located toward the front (in terms of the insertion direction). To create spring bias, the individual springs are braced by their front end on the respectively associated plug connector, while the respective other, rear end of each helical spring, under compression of the spring, rests on a rear boundary wall of the respective receiving chamber. A supplementary housing part, which by way of example may be embodied as a cover that closes off the base housing, is connected to the base housing in a predetermined connecting position.
The prior art multi-connector is problematic with regard to the introduction of the individual plug connectors, and the springs associated with them, into the receiving chambers. In other words, during the assembly of the system, each spring must be individually compressed and then carefully introduced together with the plug connector into the chamber.
Furthermore, external jolts or jarring during subsequent production steps can, in the worst case, cause the prestressed spring to snap out of the respective receiving chamber.